sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Posie Bunny
Posie Bunny (ポージー・バニー, Pōjī Banī), commonly known as Posie to some, is a main protagionist in 5Ds Blazing Gale. She is one of the students in the Blaze Blue dorm of Elemental Academy (ranked #2). She is also Jason's current girlfriend (and also childhood friend) and also one of his classmates. Although she is part rabbit, everyone respects her because like her boyfriend, she is one of the legendary Signers chosen by the Crimson Dragon to defend the world when needed. She is known as one of the Twin Sacred Dragons (ふたり神聖な龍, Futari Shinseina Ryū) and by her distinction as the 'Ice Maiden Signer ' (氷神子のシグナー, Kōri Miko no Shigunā) Design Posie's outfit consists of a white blouse and a checked skirt. She lets her silver hair hang down to her waist and has shoulder-length bangs, much like Ruka. She wears a red scarf around her neck and wears a golden Duel Disc on her left arm. Posie wears light blue boots that go about ankle high. Biography Posie was born on November 14 as the first of three children. She grew up in a somewhat sheltered environment, but made friends and got popular over the years. According to Posie in Chapter 38, she was the vice president of her freshman class last year. She started dueling when she was 5 when her boyfriend introduced her to the game. Since then, Posie has developed into a mature and yet formidable opponent. Along with Jason, she is one of the top students in Elemental Academy. She is also known to be very skilled at Turbo Dueling as well. Posie owns a Duel Board known as Scarlet Nova Personality Posie has a mild mannered personality on a regular basis. She doesn't look down upon students that don't fit in with the "crowd" unlike most of her fellow classmates. However, when angered, she starts to yell at the person irritating her. She only gets into a fight about it if anyone she cares about is injured. Although she is partly animal, she doesn't let it stop her from doing things like a normal human should. In fact, she doesn't even act like she's an animal. Relations Posie has great relationships with all of Team Sakura, especially Jason, given that they are dating. If anyone tries to hurt her friends, she'll take down whoever's doing it. She also has a good reputation around the academy itself, so it's safe to say that she's very well liked within the Academy. She doesn't have good relationships with the Shuiren siblings (Aterius/DW) and Giryu for the same reasons as her boyfriend; they complain about how Team Sakura's in the Blaze Blue while they're stuck in Stone Brown. Abilities In addition to her Signer powers, Posie has been shown to manipulate ice, which is fitting, considering her Signer Dragon and her deck revolve around ice. She can also perform Clear Mind, just like Jason, as shown when she summoned Blizzard Angel Eternia Star in Chapter 29. Although it was called "Icy Heart" for her case, it is still classified under "Clear Mind" Deck Posie plays a Female deck for Ground Duels. As its name suggests, the deck contains feminine monsters (her main one being her namesake. For Turbo Duels, she plays an Ice Barrier deck that focuses on summoning her Signer Dragon and/or Accel Synchro Summoning her best monster, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star ''List of Posie's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her boyfriend, Posie is one of the only teenagers within Team Sakura. ** Additionally, both of them are the only two who have cards based on them. ** They are also the only two characters who form the Twin Sacred Dragons. * Posie is also one of two Signers who is partly animal; the other one is her sister * Posie is the first protagonist in any Yu-Gi-Oh series that isn't completely human; she's 80% human and 20% rabbit. (Although this fact isn't implied in the fanfic) Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters